The most often used window units presently being installed in residential and commercial buildings, in both old and new units are of the double pane, double-hung variety. The window portion of a conventional window unit is raised and lowered manually, and thus requires either a spring-tensioned system or counterweights to uniformly balance the window, so as to reduce the effect of gravity and friction between the sliding parts of the window unit, and hence reduce the amount of effort required to open and close the windows.
In using conventional window units which require manual force to be applied, it has been observed that such conventional window units oftentimes become stuck and thus require either an inordinate amount of manual force to be applied, or the use of some type of lever, in order to slide the window to either an open or closed position. This occurs when the window unit becomes improperly balanced, thereby increasing the friction between the window pane frame and the outer frame in which it is supported. Consequently, the increase in resistance by friction translates into a greater amount of manual force needed to raise and lower the window.
The use of power operated windows in automobiles is common. However, the mechanisms most often used to operate car windows consist of a plurality of arm members which move along a vertical plane parallel to the plane of the window, either downwardly when lowering the window, or upwardly when closing it. This type of mechanism is awkward, and does not lend itself to being used to operate residential and commercial wall window units.
The present invention has been developed in view of the foregoing and to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.